


Sleeping Beauty's Daughter Doesn't Sleep

by HaterJo



Series: Sleeping Beauty Sequel(s) [2]
Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Empath, Empath Stiles Stilinski, Married Derek Hale/Stiles Stilinski, Warning: Kate Argent, Werewolves
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-07-20
Updated: 2018-07-28
Packaged: 2019-06-09 15:27:18
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 9,822
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15270501
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/HaterJo/pseuds/HaterJo
Summary: Somewhere deep, deep, deep within the Veil, a werewolf who knows ancient spells, smells the scent of power, of a Spark wound with an Empath, all settled within the heart of a Wolf.And, after nearly a decade and a half, Peter Hale stirs.•. •. •."Something's wrong." Aurora murmured, running her hand across the top of the headstone."Well, obviously, it's basically midnight and we're in a graveyard." Claudette said, trying to be sarcastic, but her fear was evident on her face.Aurora snorted, "It's not even nine-thirty yet, you big baby." She knelt and ran her finger against the grooves.ORThe sequel to "Said Sleeping Beauty To The Big Bad Wolf" (By Whispering_Sumire)You should read it, because it's great.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Whispering_Sumire](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Whispering_Sumire/gifts), [MissNena2142](https://archiveofourown.org/users/MissNena2142/gifts).
  * Inspired by [Said Sleeping Beauty To The Big Bad Wolf](https://archiveofourown.org/works/14810036) by [Whispering_Sumire](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Whispering_Sumire/pseuds/Whispering_Sumire). 



"Rora!" Claudette calls after her, breathing heavily with exertion, not at all capable of keeping up. Aurora smirks at her Aunt, feeling the older girl's annoyance at her.

"Come on," she laughs, clicking her claws together, "you want to find it, don't you?"

"I still don't see your morbid fascination with this, Rora," Claudette sighs, finally managing to reach the 'were's side. Aurora shrugs.

"He would've been my Uncle," she explains softly, "if he hadn't died. Mama doesn't talk much about him, Daddy says he was an ass and he always feels... fiery about it, so I never want to ask beyond that."

"And how will seeing his grave answer any of your questions?"

Aurora helps her up the steep incline with strength a tiny fourteen-year-old girl really shouldn't possess, hazel eyes scanning the Preserve for the trail she's looking for. It's well-hidden, but she'll manage.

"It won't," she sighs, looking into her Aunt's milk-chocolate eyes seriously, "but... maybe it'll give me some closure."

"Closure?"

"He's the reason my parents met. Maybe he was horrible and evil and an absolutely disgusting person-" Claudette raises her eyebrows, and Aurora beams at her- "based on what I've felt from others when I bring him up, he wasn't any approximation of good." Her Aunt sighs and inclines her head as if to say fair.

"Still," Aurora sighs, speeding up again once she knows where she's going, calling the rest over her shoulder, "he may well be the only reason I exist."

Claudette rolls her eyes, shakes her head and mutters, aggrieved, "Closure," with a disbelieving snort.

•. •. •.

Somewhere deep, deep, deep within the Veil, a werewolf who knows ancient spells, smells the scent of power, of a Spark wound with an Empath, all settled within the heart of a Wolf.

And, after nearly a decade and a half, Peter Hale stirs.

•. •. •.

"Something's wrong." Aurora murmured, running her hand across the top of the headstone.

"Well, obviously, it's basically midnight and we're in a graveyard." Claudette said, trying to be sarcastic, but her fear was evident on her face.

Aurora snorted, "It's not even nine-thirty yet, you big baby." She knelt and ran her finger against the grooves.

**_Here Lies Peter Hale._ **

"I can feel something down there." She murmured. It was almost like... Almost like _somebody_ , not something was down there...

"Stop trying to scare me."

"I'm not. I'm being serious, I can feel... I can feel-" Aurora screamed, holding her head in her hands.

She was distantly aware of Claudette calling somebody on her phone, before she passed out.

•. •. •.

"...ven doing there? At that time of night?"

"She just wanted to go see it. She said it'd provide her closure."

"Closure for what? She never even _met_ the man." She could hear her mama pacing around, and felt bad.

She could feel how worried he was. Claudette was just scared of getting in trouble. The traitor.

"Don't think I don't know you're up, young lady, and you best believe you're grounded for the rest of your life."

She cracked a single eye open, she was lying on the couch in the middle of the den, her mama pacing back and forth and her father was sitting in the armchair, his head awkwardly in his hands. He was asleep.

"The rest of it?" She asked, already knowing it'd only last a day. If that.

Her mama glowered, his hazelnut eyes flashing a warm yellow, "The _rest of it._ Don't think you can just puppy-dog eye yourself out of it either, young lady. It's not going to work this time."

Yes, it was. It always did. Always.

Like the time when she was five, and they'd just bought a pool for her and Claudette to swim in and Claudette had taken her pool noodle, and wouldn't give it back, so Aurora flicked her claw out and made a giant hole in the pool. Claudette had given the pool noodle back, but her parents refused to buy another pool. Instead, she'd just happily taken the pool noodle, and filled the tub, content to use that as her pool. She got another pool the next week, bigger this time along with a pool noodle for Claudette and Aurora, because everyone was tired of cleaning the water up off the bathroom floor.

Aurora nodded, they could both pretend that that was what would happen, at least for the moment.

Her mama's face softened, "What happened?"

"I- I don't know. I felt something. _Alive_."

Her mama nodded, sitting on the brown leather couch by her feet, concern evident in his posture. "What'd it feel like?"

She fiddled with the red and black tie blanket before she looked up, "It felt like a black void. Like, something should have been there, but, but instead, there was... Nothing." She shook her head, her chocolate-colored hair swishing slightly at the movement, "I'm not explaining it right."

Mama looked thoughtful, "Would you be up to going again? I'll come with you this time and we'll see if we can figure it out." Aurora nodded. "We'll go next week." Aurora opened her mouth to argue, "If there really if something there, it'll still be there next week. Until then I'm going to research and you're going to recover. You were out for half a day, more than that actually."

Her mama left the room, leaving no room for arguing. Aurora waited a few minutes before quietly getting up, not wanting to wake her dad up.

As soon as she was clear of the den, she took off, only to run straight into her mama's chest as she turned the corner to go into the entryway to leave the house.

"Uh, hi?" He raised an eyebrow at her, displeased. "I wasn't going to do anything!" He simply pointed his finger, nonverbally telling her to go lay back down. She hung her head, pouted but still complied.

•. •. •.

"What if it isn't there? It's been _forever_! Or what if you scare it off?" Aurora asked. "I think you guys should just stay here and I'll go the rest of the way."

Her mama rolled his eyes at her, "It's been two days. If it's gone, it's gone and you can quit worrying about it, you have your semester tests coming up."

Two days. That's been the longest they've held out in denying her something she wanted in quite awhile. She'd be proud if she wasn't so annoyed.

Aurora let out a high pitched whine, "Don't remind me. Ms. Hermes is a _total bitch_."

"Language." Her father admonished her, his voice more of a growl than anything.

"You let Claudette swear. She's only a year older."

"Claudette is my sister. Not my daughter."

Aurora rolled her eyes, speeding up from the rest of the group.

She didn't understand why they all had to come, minus Claudette because she was too scared. Grandpa said he would be there in case it wasn't anything a sheriff needed to deal with, which grandpa, it was magical, you aren't needed.

Grandma T bailed on the last second, having to help Laura with her two children, third on the way because she was too tired.

Grandma 'lissa was here just in case they needed her nurse skills because someone passed out again, the 'in case Aurora passed out again' went unsaid. Which, would not happen. The bossy fourteen year old was better prepared this time.

Aurora stopped suddenly. "Mama! Look! I told you! Something happened."

Everyone could see, even from two hundred feet away, that Peter's headstone was cracked directly in the middle. Aurora ran the rest of the distance, her mama close behind her. They both tripped twice and almost fell another three times in the short distance.

Derek couldn't help but snort, his heart filling with warmth, knowing that both his husband and daughter could feel his love radiating off of him, like it usually did in odd moments like this.

Stiles gasped, making Aurora glance at her mama, before focusing back on the ground.

It looked like something or someone had forced it's way out of the ground, leaving the scent of freshly turned dirt mingling in the air, along with the cloying scent of death. Aurora wrapped her arms around her mama's waist, not liking the fear that enveloped him his scent and his aura, both of which were enhanced due to her werewolf and empath genes.

Derek joined them, followed by the sheriff and Melissa, "What does this even mean?" He asked, kneeling down and running his hand against the broken up ground.

"Do you think we should check to see if his body is in there?" Melissa asked.

The sheriff already had his phone out, dialing quickly, "I'm going to classify it as a graveyard robbery. The department will pay to have it exumed to check if anything is stolen."

"He's not there." Stiles murmured, face still pale.

"How do you know?"

"I.. I don't. I just know that whatever did that, was crawling out, not _in_."

Aurora knelt down by her dad, and slowly ran her hand down the crack in the stone.

•. •. •.

_It was dark. She couldn't breathe. She flicked her claws out scratching, scratching, scratching. She needed out. She couldn't breathe._

_She forced herself to stop, take a deep breath, and take stock of her options. She was probably six feet under, if the scent of dirt and mahogany wood was anything to go by. With the limited space she had, she put as much force as she could behind the punch, only... It wasn't her hand that punched the hole in the coffin. It was an older man's._

_This hand was older, a bit more worn, and paler. This wasn't her doing this she realized, she was just reliving someone else's memory._

_They dug the claws into the dirt, growling as clumps of dirt hit them in face, having no where to go but down. They heaved themselves up, up, up, up until they reached the surface._

_The breath they took as soon as they hit the_ _surface was orgasmic. It reminded them of the first time they experienced love._

_Except Aurora knew what the other person didn't, that wasn't love. Not true love at least, and definitely not what her mama and dad had. The love she felt in the recollect was tainted black with hints of blood red surrounding the jagged corners of the memory. If she was in control of her body, she'd puke._

_The hand that wasn't here reached out, touching the headstone and shrinking back as it split soundlessly but harshly down the middle._

_They took one last look around, taking in the desolate cemetery before jumping over the headstone, landing on all fours and bounding off into the trees that lay on the outskirts._

•. •. •.

"...a. Aurora. Aurora!" She grasped the hands that were shaking her shoulders and weakly pushed them away.

"I'm fine." She mumbled. She was back in the den, looking at the caramel covered wallpaper, and matching leather chairs and couch.

It was Peter's memories she realized. He was the one who dug himself out.

"What happened?" Grandma T asked, after pushing Claudette away from continuing to shake her cousin.

"Nothing. The last thing I remember is leaving the house." She lied, slowing her heart beat to remain undetected from the sensitivite wolf hears who were no doubt listening for a lie.

She waited a moment before asking innocently, "What happened? Was there anything there?"

"Nothing!" Everyone shouted in unison.

Her dad cleared his throat, "Uh, what we mean to say is that nothing was there. Which means you have no reason to go back there, understood?"

She didn't understand why they were lying, but she'd have to admit that she was lying too if she were to confront them. Instead, she settled for nodding her head and laying back down, feigning tiredness.

Everyone left soon after, except for Claudette, who crept closer and sat Indian style next to the couch, facing her younger cousin, "You li-" Aurora leaped forward, clamping her hand against her cousins mouth. Once she seemed it safe, she removed it and made a 'zip it' motion with the same hand.

Rolling her eyes, Claudette nodded, mouthing that she'd have to explain later. Aurora agreed, before burrowing herself farther into the blanket.

She wasn't going to get much sleep the next few weeks, she could already tell. It was another trait she learned from her mama. They were both too curious for their own good and would stop at nothing to figure out any answers to their questions.

•. •. •.

Aurora finds herself in the Hale library to start her search off.

She started off with "The _Necromancer's Guide to Necromancy."_

  Raising someone from the dead takes a considerable amount of magic, along with good intentions. If you are trying to raise a dead army, you can forget about it. Not only will it most likely cost you your life, there is no guarantee that whoever you raise will stay raised.

        Before you proceed consider all the options...

Blah blah blah. Boring boring boring.

   The amount of magic it takes is rare for one person to have, for the simple fact of those who had considerable magic were hunted down and killed.

  The only other known magic that can raise the dead, with little to no impact on the caster, is a Spark. Being a spark is not genetic and the only know correlation is having two different kinds of magic from birth, i.e. having a banshee mother and a vampire father, but this is not always the case.

  Their magic lies dormant until there is a considerable need for their spark to light. Many causes are unknown except for the spark themselves.

  If you suspect you might be a Spark, reference, 'Rare Magic'.

Aurora set the book down, and set off on her search to find it. In her ten years of reading the books contained in the Hale library, she had never not found a book she needed, and today was no different.

   There are several types of magic in the world, some rarer than others. In this book, you will find detailed (as detailed as I could find) accounts of every known, and to some extent, lesser known magics.

Kanima pg. 4  
Banshee pg. 7  
Werewolf pg. 12  
Witch pg. 34  
Daruch pg. 39  
Spark pg. 41  
Druid pg. 41

Empath pg. 45

Aurora flipped to page 41, a bit disappointed that it was only four paragraphs long.

    No one quite knows what makes someone a spark, whether it's gentics, luck, or personality. Not much is known about them aside from the fact that those who possess the spark typically have other powers i.e. a banshee scream and the ability to change form, among others.

  A spark typically has someone close to them that helps keep their power in control, whether it's romantic or completely platonic. In the two known cases, the spars that lost their anchor quickly succumbed to the fire inside, and took others down with them.

  An unanchored Spark is not only dangerous to others around them, but to themselves. When they succumb to their inner spark, they lose themselves entirely.

  If you suspect someone you know to be a spark, there is a simple way to test this theory. Give then a white candle made of beeswax. If it lights by itself, then their power is no longer dormant and is completely active. If not, their power is dormant, or they are not a spark. If it lights, try to help them find their anchor.

Aurora closed the book thoroughly confused. Was there a spark? Was she the spark?

If she was, who could possibly be her anchor?

•. •. •. 

Aurora isn't able to go back to the book until nearly a week later, her parents having told her to focus on actual studying for her semester tests instead of random studying.

When she finally does have a chance, she opens a book on Empaths, not having found anything of use in the other book.

Not only are empaths are more powerful than many give them credit for, they're magical abilities differ from person to person. Many empaths are only able to detect big emotions, for example, if someone just lost someone close to them, they will feel only a portion of how sad the other person is. Whereas other empaths who are more susceptible to others feelings, may feel the entirety of their depression. They may even feel like they knew the person themselves.

The rarest empaths are ones who can mentally affect others' emotions. They may do more harm than good. For instance, it was proven in the magical community that an empath took King Henry VIII ability to love, hence why he killed many of his wives. It was only when he married the well known empath, Catherine Parr, who was known for her skills in giving out light emotions (also called happy emotions) was he able to love again.

Elizabeth Báthory is the most commonly known empath who took light emotions away, and replaced them with dark emotions (hatred, fear, depression). Many who reported having no good emotions left ended up killing themselves or others. The only way to stop them from this path is to enlist the help of a light empath. Both types are rare.

Whether the empath is rare or common, there will be someone who can help dim their sensitivity to others. Some have reported that while around their anchor, they feel like everyone else, whereas others compare it to a light which has been dimmed. It is thought that their anchor helps them to keep from going insane.

Aurora taps her finger against the spine of the book, taking a break from reading. Mama had said that his mom's powers weren't as strong as his. Was Aurora stronger than him?

"Whatcha reading?"

Aurora screamed, book flying out of her hands and landing on the floor in front of her. "Claudette! Don't do that!"

Claudette gracefully slid over the back of the couch, landing next to her cousin, looking confused, "I've never been able to scare you before." Her confusion morphed into joy, and she pumped a fist into the air, "Claudette one, Aurora... Too many."

Aurora snorted, it was true. "You're always scared. It's not that hard for me." She rolled her eyes when Claudette pouted.

She bent over and picked up the book, brushing off the non-existent dirt from the cover, "What do you need?"

"Rude." Claudette snarked, flipping her long hair over her shoulder. "I wanna do something. I'm bored."

"Not my problem."

"You haven't hung out with me in forever."

Aurora raised an eyebrow, "We hung out yesterday."

"Like I said, forever. C'mon, just hang out with me." She pleaded.

Aurora sighed, set the book down, and stood up, stretching as she went. "Fine, but I get to choose what we do." She grinned as she turned her back to her cousin.

"Fine by me."

•. •. •.

"This is so not fine." Claudette complained.

"Then go back to the bikes." Aurora said, as she entered the store.

Claudette squeaked, quickening her steps, "I'm not standing outside alone. Are you freaking crazy?"

Aurora didn't bother to answer, instead focusing her attention on the hole in the wall store.

Theodosia's Magical Emporium.

She had read online that she sold beeswax candles, and that was all she needed to figure out if she was a spark or not. A part of her felt like it was a long shot.

Sparks were rare. Why would she be one over anyone else? She wasn't that special.

But the other part of her, the bigger part, hoped she was. It would definitely explain what happened at the cemetery.

"Hello."

Aurora jumped as the old woman seemingly appeared from no where. Her white hair was pulled back into a bun, and made her seem grandmotherly. Aurora sniffed, scenting the air. The woman was content.

Witch.

"Hi."

"What can I help you with my dear?" She smiled, laugh lines appearing.

"I need a beeswax candle." Aurora said, making her way past odd items.

Did people actually buy those eyeballs?

"Well then deary, you came to just the right place." She tittered.

 As the old woman walked through the door behind the counter, the purple beaded curtain twinkling and tinkling as she went, Aurora found herself looking at the assortment of magic items.

Her eyes landed on shiny rocks, and she felt her hand rise up, as if to grab one, “Careful deary. If you have ill intentions, you won’t get nothin’ but ill results.” The elderly woman said, making Aurora and Claudette, who was standing by the door too scared to step any farther inside, jump. “Might I ask what you need these candles for?”

‘Rora bit her lip, debating on whether she should tell her or not. In the end, the possibility of having someone help her without getting in trouble with her parents won out. “I need to know if I’m a Spark or not.”

The witch paused, taken aback, her white hair glinting in the dim lighting, “A Spark, huh? Those are pretty rare, my dear.”

Aurora nodded, her chin dipping low, suddenly shy, “I know.” She walked back up to the counter, reaching into her pocket for her money, hoping she had enough to cover the cost of the candles, and possibly one of those stones.

“Tell you what, deary, if you are a Spark, these candles are free.” She said, catching Aurora’s glance at the minerals, “And you can even have one of the minerals.”

Aurora’s head flew in the direction of the shopkeeper, surprised, “Ar-are you sure? I couldn’t possibly…”

“Trust me, this is a once in a lifetime experience for anyone.”

Aurora nodded, hesitantly grabbing a candle.

Nothing.

Confused, she looked at the witch who was leaning against the counter, chin cradled in her palm.

“Go on, deary. Light it.”

“How? All the book said was it would light if I was a Spark.”

The woman guffawed, walking around the counter and took Aurora’s hands in hers, wrapping them tightly around the candle before letting go. “You have to do a little more than just hold the candle deary. Focus on the candle. Watch the wick.” Aurora did as she said, “Breathe slowly. Concentrate on nothing but the candle. Let everything fade out.”

The candle was an off white, almost yellow color, the wick clearly untouched from a flicker of flame. In her mind eye, she imagined herself holding a thin brown match, red tipped. She could see herself scraping the match against something, but she couldn’t see the object it was scraped across. It was unimportant. She let the sulfuric smell of a lit match, tickle her nose. It was almost like she could actually smell it.

She continued to watch in her mind’s eye, her eyes slipping closed. She slowly brought her hand to the candle, transferring the flame from the match to the candle.

Someone gasped, making her eyes her flitter open.

The candle was lit.

Excited she looked up at the witch, whose mouth was slightly dipped open, surprise clear on her face.

“Well, deary, which mineral ya want?”

Holy crap. She was a Spark.

 


	2. Chapter 2

  
  


The next few weeks, Aurora took Theodosia up on her offer to learn magic from her, unbeknownst to Claudette, because as much as Aurora loved her older cousin, she also knew that Claudette was unable to keep a secret, even if her life depended on it. 

 

“You’re holding yourself back, deary. If you don’t believe you can do it, then you won’t.”

 

The younger girl groaned, ready to scream out her frustrations. She’d been trying to levitate a cup from across the room for an hour, to no avail. 

 

“Can we take a break?” She moaned, mentally exhausted. 

 

Theodosia nodded, “You can help me sort my new shipment of herbs I just got. The containers are labeled.” 

 

Aurora quickly got to work, her frustrations evaporating as she went. If only she could tell her parents about this place, maybe she could get a job here. She quite enjoyed it, and she basically worked here already. 

 

“Dosia?” She asked, and proceeded to ask her question when the older lady tilted her head in acknowledgement. “I… I read this book a while ago, about Sparks having… someone to anchor them. Is that true?”

 

The witch stilled for a moment, before continuing to unpack herbs, “I’m not too sure deary. Sparks are rare, and not much is known.” Aurora could see curiosity peak in her aura, turning it orange. She paused again, tapping an old, worn finger to her chin, hand on hip, “I wonder…”

 

“Wonder what?”

 

“I’ll tell ya what deary, bring back that mineral ya took with ya on that first day, and we’ll try something out. No, no. Don’t ask me what yet. Just bring back that mineral.” Aurora smiled, as mischief turned the witches aura burgundy-blue, her scent smelling like mistletoe. 

 

She continued to separated the herbs, no longer confusing rosemary with dill, like she had the first time she’d separated them. She said goodbye as she put the last herb onto the shelf, watching Theodosia wave her hand, before turning and leaving to go home. God, how she loved this place. It smelled like home more than home did sometimes. 

 

  * . •. •.



 

“Where have you been young lady?” Aurora froze, turning on her heels to face her mama, who was leaning against the kitchen counter, arms crossed, his aura a dull red, and his scent smelling of smoke. He was upset at her.  

 

“Uh, Clau-” Her mama raised an eyebrow, clearly showing his disbelief. 

 

“Claudette called,  _ asking  _ where  _ you  _ were. I’m gonna ask one more time, and don’t lie to me.” He said sternly, aura turning a brighter red as he got angrier. 

 

Aurora hung her head, her eyes peeking out of her chocolate covered hair, “I met this witch,” She watched as her mama raised an eyebrow slowly, “and I’ve been hanging out at her shop.” She mumbled, watching as his aura changed with his emotions. 

 

“And, pray tell, is her name?” 

 

“Theodosia. Her shop is on fourth street.” 

 

Her mama stood up straight, no longer leaning against the counter, “Well, your father and I will be going to have a talk with her tomorrow.” As he caught her eyes, and sensing her mischief, and added, “and you will be staying in your room, where you will be grounded for a week.” 

 

“That’s no-” Her mama raised a hand, as he walked out of the room, nonverbally telling her to can it. 

 

_ Even, when Claudette doesn’t know what I’m hiding, she still gets me in trouble.  _ The fourteen year old thought as she stomped up the mahogany steps to her bedroom, making her anger clear in the volume of noise her feet hitting the wooden floor made. 

 

  * . •. •.



 

Aurora was lying on her bed, feet dangling off the side, rolling her mineral around her fingers when she hears the front door open, followed by the burst of confusion coming from her father and pride by her mama, unable to detect their scent from this far away. She stops focusing on them when she hears them walking up the steps to her, instead focusing back on her obsidian mineral. 

 

It had basically flown into her hand when she was choosing which one to take home with her, and she knew instantly, that this was the one for her. After she had gotten home the first time she met Theodosia, she’d stayed up the whole night, researching minerals and their different meanings. Obsidian was thought to return negative feelings back to where they came from. As she had read that, she couldn’t help but feel that this was meant for her. Why else would an empath get a stone that could help her on the days negative feelings really got to her? 

 

She raised herself onto her elbows as her door opened, her dad coming in first, followed by her mama. Her mama walked to her bed, sitting down gingerly, while her dad stayed by the door, frowning. His aura showed he wasn’t actually upset, it was just his default face. She’d grown used to it long ago. 

 

“First,” Aurora turned her attention back to her mama, “I would just like to say that I am really disappointed that you felt you had to keep this from us.” His usually bright, light pink aura tinged with dark blue. Her mama held up a hand as she opened her mouth to speak, “I’m not disappointed in you, I’m disappointed in us.” He waved a finger between her father and himself. “I want you to know, going forward, you can tell us anything, and we promise to keep a reasonable head about it. Second, I’m very proud that you got yourself a job, but school comes first. You only have a few months left, and I don’t want this to create a problem. Therefore, we talked it over with Theodosia, and feel that you should be limited to two or three days a week, and a Saturday every other weekend.” Her mama smiled sadly, “You’re still a kid, don’t go growin’ up too fast on us.” He said ruffling her hair. 

 

Her father stepped forward a bit, “Theodosia said there was something you would want to tell us?” He asked, not unkindly. 

 

Aurora looked between her mama and dad before taking a deep breath, and squaring her shoulders. She tossed her obsidian into the air, and focus on it. 

 

It was an odd, oval shape, with a groove that her thumb fit in perfectly. It was a very dark green, almost black. The light reflected off of it, but just barely. It reminded her of a mossy cave she’d once found as a little girl in the Preserve, having waddled away from her mama wanting to explore. 

 

Her eyes slipped closed, only to open as she heard her mama gasp, shock filtering into both of her parents’ auras, their scent smelling like the lake her grandpa takes her to fish. 

 

As her focus dropped from the obsidian and to her parents, it fell out of the air, no longer hovering, and into the hand of her father, thanks to his werewolf reflexes. 

 

“Ho-. What-” She grinned, it was a rare site for her mama to be stunned and unable to form a coherent sentence. 

 

“I’m a Spark, mama.” She said softly, suddenly shy. She didn’t really want this to be made into a big deal. “It’s because I’m a ‘wolf and empath.” She shrugged, trying to act nonchalant, “It’s really rare but…” 

 

She jumped as her mama threw his arms around her, “Oh! I’m so proud! I honestly, wanna say I’m not surprised, go figure you out of the thousand others.” He shook his head, chuckling, his eyes tearing up. 

 

“Theodosia is teaching me magic.” 

 

“But you also work there?” Her father asked, and when she nodded, he looked at her mama, having a silent conversation between the two. 

 

Finally her mama nodded, “In light of this new information, we are willing to go over the rules of you going there, but  _ after  _ school is out for the year. You have nine weeks left, that’s a little more than two months.” Her mama hugged her once more, before leaving. Aurora would be able to feel the pride they felt, even if she wasn’t an empath. 

 

Sighing she laid back down,  _ Nine weeks. That’s, like, forever.  _

 

  * . •. •.



 

Aurora  _ hated  _ Tuesdays. Ms. Hermes always gave out pop quizzes, except they’re not  _ pop  _ quizzes, if you expect them. Most of the time, she loved being an empath, it helped her connect to other people in ways, no one else could even dream of. 

 

But during test days? She wished she was liked everyone else. She couldn’t concentrate when  _ fearstressworryboredompainconfusion  _ were all pounding away at her skull, trying to burst free.

 

_ Snap.  _

 

“Problem Ms. Hale?” Ms. Hermes asked from her desk at the front of the room.  _ As if you’d actually help me if I had one.  _ She thought bitterly. 

 

_ “ _ No, just broke my pencil on accident.” She said, gritting her teeth. She couldn’t afford to be rude again. If she was sent to the office, they’d call her parents, and that was just not something Aurora needed to deal with right now. 

 

“Then I suggest you get a new pencil out, and finish your quiz.” She said, smiling. Her smile reminded Aurora of a shark, all teeth and no niceness. “After all, you can’t afford to fail another quiz, can you  _ Ms. Hale?”  _  Aurora flushed, hating her teacher even more, something she thought was impossible. 

 

She shakingly set her pencil down, and dug into her bag in search of another one. As she found one, she saw her obsidian glinting. She cocked her head,  _ I wonder… _

 

She picked it up, holding it in her lap, hand clenched tightly around it, and all the negative emotions evaporated, as if they’d never been there in the first place. She breathed a sigh of relief, maybe now she could actually pass this stupid quiz. 

 

  * . •. •.



 

Aurora rushed into the shop, mineral held in her hand, excited to be back in the little magic shop. She hadn’t had time for the past few days, and was ready to learn about whatever it was that Theodosia was talking about. 

 

“Well hello there deary. I’ll just be one moment.” Theodosia waved at her before turning back to the customer in front of her. The young girl paused, she’d never seen a customer in here before. As the woman turned towards her, she ducked behind a shelf, breathing almost non-existent.    
  


That woman didn’t have an aura. She’d seen a serial killer’s aura once, when she was ten, it was black. Completely black. She had wretched for an hour, and taken several showers before she felt clean again. But this… this was worse than that. She would gladly take a black aura over no aura. The blonde smirked at Aurora, making her shiver. Something about this was  _ wrong _ . 

 

Even after the woman left, Aurora was left reeling, feeling off kilter, but unable to right herself. “Who was that?” She asked, stepping out from behind the shelf, and watching the door, half scared the woman might come back. 

 

Theodosia waved her hand, “Some woman wanting wolfsbane.” 

 

Aurora whipped her head towards the old witch, completely forgetting her fear of the woman coming back, “You have  _ wolfsbane?”  _

 

“Of course not deary. I don’t carry anything that kill. I learned that last year, after someone ransacked my shop and took mistletoe I’d been saving for a spell.” Theodosia put her hands on her hips, and shook her head, “I never did get to make that potion. The strand of mistletoe is  _ hard  _ to come by, especially since it’s so deadly.” She clapped her hands suddenly, making Aurora jump, “Did ya bring the mineral?” 

 

Aurora dug the mineral out of her pocket, her shoulders losing the tension she didn’t know she had as soon as her fingers touched the cool surface. Theodosia waved a hand, locking the door and flipping the OPEN sign to CLOSED. 

 

“How come you can do magic like that, when sparks are supposed to be rare?” Aurora asked. 

 

Theodosia waved for her to follow, and walked through the beaded curtain separating the front shop from the back of the shop, explaining as she went, “I’m a witch deary, which means I can do the same magic as you, just not as strong. Once you get the hang of it, you’ll be able to do more things than I could even think of doing. You’re like…” She tapped a wrinkled finger against her chin, “like a bigger, better version of a witch. And rarer.” She sighed, her aura and scent turning a dark blue, which lightened as her aura went outwards. “It’s hard to find another witch as it is. We’ve all gone into hiding since the witch trials.” 

 

Aurora took stock of the new room, having never been in the back before. It was just as dimly lit as the front room. There was a small circle table in the corner, with three mismatched chairs. In the opposite corner, a fridge was humming next to a stove, pans hanging above it. The rest of the room was pretty bare, except for a few more shelves, holding excess magic supplies, boxes scattered here and there. 

“Take a seat deary, I just need to find som- Aha! Found it.” She stood up from a box, holding rolled up paper. She set one of the papers on the table, leaning the other two up against the unused chair. She unrolled it revealing a map of all the continents. “We’ll start big and go from there, I don’t wanna get your hopes up, just in case this doesn’t work. M’kay?” Aurora nodded, watching as the witch pulled string from seemingly nowhere, and held out her hand, waiting. Aurora handed her the mineral, and took it back after the string had been tied to it. 

 

Theodosia swiped her fingers in an arc, and four yellow candles flew from the shelves onto the table. She arranged them on the cardinal points, explaining as she went, “We’re going to try a locator spell deary. As you say the spell, spin the mineral clockwise, and at the end of the spell, if what is lost can be found, it’ll drop onto the map where it can be found. Usually, locator spells are used for lost items, I’ve never tried it for a person, but first time for everything. Light the candles, deary.” 

 

Aurora closed her eyes, focusing on lighting the candles, opening them as she smelled the wax begin to burn. “What’s the spell?” Theodosia smirked, pulling out a crumpled piece of paper from her pocket, and flattening it against the table with her hand, before giving it to the teenaged girl. 

 

**Come forth anchor, show me where you are hiding. You will appear to me and me alone. I will venture forth to find you. So make yourself clear to me! So mote it be!**

 

It was daintily written, clearly by Theodosia, Aurora having seen her writing enough times to recognize it. “Practice it first, deary.” Aurora glanced up, before looking back down, mouthing the words to get a feel of them before she actually said them. Once she had ran through them a couple of times, she nodded, satisfied that she’d be able to say it without stumbling. 

 

Aurora raised her arm, careful of the flame and rotated her wrist clockwise, waiting until the mineral did the same before focusing on the words, “Come forth anchor, show me where you are hiding.” The obsidian wiggled out of orbit. “You will appear to me and me alone.” She said firmly, excitement humming through her as she felt the stone being tugged down. “I will venture forth to find you. So make yourself clear to me!” The obsidian was getting heavier, but she didn’t let her wrist go slack yet. She raised her voice, “So mote it be!” She went slack, the obsidian firmly hitting the US, directly in the middle. Disappointed, she turned, “Does that mean my anchor is in the middle of the US?” 

 

“I’m not sure deary, I’ve only ever used this spell to locate things in a room, or even the county, not the country.” She blew out the candles, and wrapped the map up, pulling out another, and flattening it the same way she had with the other. 

 

“A US map?” She asked, doubtful. 

 

“Can’t hurt to be prepared, deary. Let’s do it again.”

 

Aurora was doubtful, scared that it would land in the middle of the US again. What if her anchor was somewhere in Kansas? Her parents wouldn’t let her go to Kansas. 

 

Aurora did as she was told, relighting the candles, and repeating the spell again, feeling elated when her obsidian smacked onto California. She looked up, a grin covering her face, “Is the next map of California.”

 

“‘Fraid not, deary.” Aurora visibly deflated, they were so close. She watched as Theodosia flattened the next map, “Patience deary, what's meant to happen will happen. Somethings go our way, others don’t. It can’t hurt to try this, but there’s a good chance it won’t work, my dear.” Aurora perked up, seeing the map of Beacon County. She nodded, praying to anything that would listen that her anchor would at least be in the county, if not the same town. As her eyes roamed over the map, she located where she knew her house was, and her eyes went to the left, to her Grandma T’s house, where they always went for pack nights. She also located Claudette’s house, still slightly miffed that Claudette always seemed to get her in trouble. 

 

Closing her eyes, she took a deep breathe, trying to stay open to the possibility that her anchor wasn’t in the same county. She kept her eyes closed, having memorized the short spell and unable to watch. As she finished the last sentence, her eyes flew open as her wrist went slack and her mineral hit the preserve. 

 

She looked at Theodosia, “My anchor is in the preserve! That’s right behind Grandma T’s house.” She said before stopping, her expression turning confused, “What is my anchor doing in the preserve?” Theodosia shrugged, her aura not showing anything amiss. 

 

Theodosia stood up, aura content and happy, “Now onto actual work. You can figure out the rest on your own.” She said, her blue eyes twinkling as her aura turned burgundy blue again. “After all, I did tell your parents you worked here.” 

 

Aurora ducked her head, cheeks turning pink at Theodosia being let in on the fact that Aurora rarely listened, let alone told her parents what she did. She followed Theodosia into the front room, having completely forgotten about the woman from before in her excitement of finding her anchor. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I realized I accidentally marked the story as complete. It's not complete yet, obviously. lol


	3. Chapter 3

Sometimes Aurora  _ really  _ hate how overbearing her mama was. She had tried for a week and a half to sneak off into the preserve to look around, to no avail. It was like he was at every corner she turned, stone-faced and unmoving. She knew it was only because he was an empath that he knew something was up. She was too excited. Too nervous. Too much of everything at once. 

 

It was only during the next full moon, that she was able to get a chance. Her mama usually stayed at Grandma T’s house, content to read a book rather than run with the wolves. 

 

Yipping, she ran her way to the front of the pack, passed her dad, passed Grandma T. She wasn’t yet old enough for it to be rude to run ahead of her Alpha. It wasn’t long before she was far enough ahead that she was able to run off, taking a sharp left, heading to the lake.    
  
If her anchor was hiding in the preserve (they were, she had done the spell everyday), then they would need a source of water. 

 

It didn’t take her long to get to her destination, less than five minutes, if that. 

 

She shifted, pulling a twig out of her hair and looking around. The water was a clear blue, almost as if it were salt water and not lake water. The trees surrounding the outer edge were reflected in the water, the dimming sun casting shadows across the green ground. 

 

She turned her head as she heard a twig snap, shifting back and following her nose… Her nose led her to a family of squirrels. 

 

Huffing, she trotted back to the water and put her nose to the ground, looking for any unknown scent, but she came up with nothing. 

 

She huffed again, looks like she’d just have to wander until she found them she thought as she trotted off, unaware of the concealed eyes that watched her from afar.  

 

  * . •. •.



 

“Mama?”

 

“Yes, ‘Ro?” Her mama said, looking up from stirring the pancake mix. 

 

“Have you- Have you ever had someone who didn’t have emotions? Like any emotions?” She asked, watching as her mama’s shoulder tensed before loosening. He was unable to hide the fear that entered his aura, turning it a grey. 

 

“Why do you ask?” 

 

“Why don’t you answer the question?” She retorted, unable to see but knowing that he had rolled his eyes at her.

 

Her mama set the mix aside, waiting for everyone else to wake up before he began to make breakfast. He turned around, setting his hands behind him on the counter as he looked at Aurora. “Once. I met someone like that once, a bit before you were born actually.” 

 

“Who? Where?”

 

“Her name was Kate. And I met her at… at the hospital. Why?”

 

“I met someone like that in Theodosia’s shop the other day.” Stiles pursed his lip, deep in thought. 

 

“If you ever meet them again, I want you to leave no matter what happens. Ok?” Aurora nodded, “I’m serious, if they’re anything like Kate, I don’t want you around them.” Aurora nodded again before slipping out of the room, determined to figure out why someone wouldn’t have an aura. 

 

  * . •. •.



 

Aurora found herself at Beacon Hills Library, after she had finally found a book she hadn’t been able to find in the Hale’s library. She was tucked behind all the shelves, far from any eyes that might decide to pry, sitting cross legged against the floor, book split open on her legs. 

 

_ Empathy Mythology _

 

_ The Ancient Greeks believed that some gifted people were given the power to feel others’ emotions, much like the Romans did. The Romans took it one step further, claiming that some were even able to send their own emotions into others. They called it “telempathy.” Just like with any other folklore, a telempath could be evil or could be good.  _

 

_ Just like the Salem Witch Trials, there was a Telempath Trial. The Ancient Greeks became fearful of evil telempaths and set out on a witch hunt. Much like the witch trials, someone could be convicted on as little as someone declaring they were sent an “evil emotion.” The one thing in common was the victims claimed all their happiness was sucked out. Leaving nothing but a black void.  _

 

_ The had believed that the only way to kill an empath was through fire, whereas the Romans believed in purifying stones, which would hold their magic, unable for them to take it back without the help of another empath who had pure intents. It was thought that if the stone was cracked or misshaped in anyway, the empath would never be able to regain their powers.  _

 

Aurora froze,  _ Was that happened with Uncle Peter? Was that why she had felt such a black void? _

 

Standing up, book tucked beneath her arm she walked back to the shelf she had gotten it from. The book was halfway from being slid back into place when she froze. She felt that void again. 

 

“Hello.” Aurora jumped, flipping around when she heard the sickly sweet voice from behind her. She pushed the book all the way in and tried to slide back the woman who merely stepped into her way, effectively preventing her from leaving the aisle. “Not so fast, I just wanna talk.” She purred, goosebumps appearing along Aurora’s arms. 

 

The woman raised a hand to touch Aurora, who flinched out of the way, taking several steps back. The woman grinned, she reminded Aurora of a predator. “I’m Lilly.” 

 

She was lying, Aurora thought. “No, it’s not.” The woman’s grinned dimmed, before popping back into place, her eyes narrowing at having been called out. 

 

“You’re right, it’s not. But my name doesn’t matter. I just came to give you a…” She tapped her ruby red lips with her finger, “a warning. Stop looking, otherwise you might find some _ one  _ gets hurt. Someone  _ real  _ close to you.” She stalked closer and ran a finger down Aurora’s face, making her flinch. 

 

The woman glanced at her finger on the girl’s face, a frown appearing. She grabbed Aurora’s wrist, her whole hand wrapping around the teen’s wrist. Aurora jerked her hand, trying to pull her hand out of the grasp as it tightened. to no avail.

 

Suddenly, her hand was jerked forward and the woman was gone. Instead there stood a man, who looked  _ furious.  _ He grabbed her wrist, tugging you not ungently towards the door of the library. She craned her neck behind her and could see the woman pursuing them. 

 

The man pulled her into an alley, then another, weaving in and out of alleyways and streets before the reached the forest, which Aurora hadn’t known you could get to from the town. She had thought the only place to get into the forest was on the Hale land. 

 

Aurora gasped as he shifted into a mangled black wolf, with patches of fur missing. He looked as though he gotten into a fight and lost. He trotted away, not leaving her behind, but also not waiting for her. It was only when she had shifted did he start running, fully expecting her to follow. 

 

  * . •. •.



 

The older wolf led her to a cave, shifting back only after they had both entered the mouth of it. He quickly redressed with the clothes that were lying against the wall, neatly folded. He tossed an oversized shirt at her, not bothering to look to see if she caught it or not. 

 

“Are- Are you Peter?” She asked, feeling like she already knew the answer. 

 

He glanced at her before firmly nodding his head, jaw clenched. 

 

“How are you alive?” 

 

Silence. 

 

“Hello?”

 

Silence. 

 

Growling she threw the first rock she found, gasping as she realized it was her obsidian mineral. Peter caught it, ashudderign violently. Aurora rushed to his side, unsure of what to do and scared. 

 

He fell to his knees, and Aurora could see the hand he had caught the stone in was clutching it closely, knuckles white. He continued to convulse for what felt like hours, but was more likely only a few minutes, before he stopped, stone falling out of his now loose grasp. 

 

The stone had turned white. 

 

Peter lay gasping on the stone floor, tears falling out of the corners of his eyes. A minutes later, the grown man was full out sobbing, gut wrenching loud. Aurora could do nothing but hold him through it. 

When he finally finished, he stood up abruptly and wiped his eyes. Aurora scrambled onto her feet as well, knees popping as she did. 

 

“You have an aura.” She gasped. It was dark blue, no longer the completely black void she had first felt. He glanced at her oddly, eyebrow raised, but remained silent. She huffed, “Do you ever talk?”

 

“Do you always look so much like your father?” Aurora blinked, forgetting for a moment that this man was actually her uncle and not some random man who saved her from a creepy woman. 

 

“I don’t know, are you always as silent as him?” She retorted, confused when he chuckled. 

 

“Usually, yes. It’s a Hale thing as you already know.”

 

“How’d you know I was a Hale?” She asked softly. 

 

“I can smell it on you. I can also smell Stiles on you.”

 

She nodded, “He’s my mama.” 

 

Peter froze, “And your dad is Derek? Derek slept with my ex-fiance?” He asked, a little coldly, but mostly defeated. 

 

“You died. You can’t really blame him.”   


“They were together while I was in the coma, not after I died. I might have been unable to communicate, but I could hear voices.”

 

Aurora frowned, “I hadn’t… I hadn’t known that.”

 

“Not surprising. The Hales always love to avoid scandals.” He said bitterly. 

 

“Who was that woman?” Aurora asked, changing the subject because she could see the older man’s aura beginning to flicker with spots of black entering it. 

 

“Her name was Kate.” He glanced at the now white stone, “She made me what I used to be.” He said softly. 

 

“She was an evil telempath. She sucked the happiness out of you.” Aurora gasped. “That’s why she was so confused when she touched me and nothing happened.”

 

Peter raised an eyebrow, “I guess.” 

 

“We have to tell everyone!” 

 

Peter grabbed her by the wrist before she could shift her form, “We will not be telling one anything!” He said sternly. 

 

She cocked her head, “Don't you want everyone to know she was the reason you were so mean to mama?” 

 

Peter shook his head, crossing his arm, “I was already an outcast to begin with. Telling them won't change anything. If anything, it'll further the point that they were right.” Peter dragged his toe in little bit of dirt that there was, “When I first started dating her, they forbid me from seeing her, from seeing an  _ Argent.  _ Claimed she was a Hunter, and she was, I  _ knew  _ she was. But, she was different. With me. She was kind. She didn't treat me like, like I was a mistake. I was so caught up in the feeling of being wanted, that I didn't realize what she was doing to me. Until it was too late, and by then I just,” Peter shrugged, “didn’t care. About  _ anything.”    _

 

Aurora didn't say anything, unsure what to say.  _ Was this really the same family that had raised her?  _

 

_ Her great grandpa who had pulled her up onto his knee to read her as many stories as she had demanded, never telling her no once.  _

 

_ Her Grandma T, who had baked her blueberry muffins when she had scraped her knee.  _

 

_ Her Aunt Laura who had been so proud of her when she first successfully shifted.  _

 

_ Had they all made Peter feel like an outcast? Were they aware of it? _

 

They stood in silence, neither one sure how to break the silence. It was only broken when they heard a howl, it was her dad. Peter nodded at her before jerking his head towards the mouth of the cave, “Go.”

She started towards the door, before she turned back, “Will I be able to see you again? I have some… theories.” 

 

Peter smirked, “Of course you do.” When Aurora made no move to leave, he nodded, “You’ll be able to find the cave now that you know to look for it.” Aurora began to leave, “Do  _ not  _ tell anyone you saw me. It would be bad for both of us, especially since Kate knows you found me.” 

 

  * . •. •.



 

“Where were you?” Her father asked. Mama wasn't home yet, otherwise he would more than likely be the one to confront her. 

 

“The library.” She said, sliding the salt shaker that read “Shake What Yo Momma Gave You” across the table from hand to hand. 

 

Her father had his arms crossed, his body language matching his red and blue aura. He was angry and a little scared. “Uh-huh. So how come when Claudette calls from the library, saying that you were supposed to meet her there, were you  _ not  _ there?” 

 

She glanced up, that must have been why he how'd, she would've been able to hear it from anywhere. If she had been in danger, she would have just had to how and he'd be on his way to help, pack in tow. “I  _ was  _ at the library.” 

 

“And after?” 

 

She didn't say anything. She didn't want to lie- Theodosia had cured her of that habit. She wasn't specific but Aurora could tell that something had happened to her daughter a while ago. Judging by the black-blue aura, she had died. 

 

But Peter had also told her not to tell anyone. Especially since Ka-. 

 

Kate! That was the same person who her mama had met that didn't have an aura. 

 

“Dad, who's Kate?” 

 

He tensed, clearly not expecting the question, and unable to hide his shocked expression from his scent or his facial expressions. “No one.” He said quickly. 

 

She frowned, “You're lying.” 

 

“So did you.” 

 

“I-I saw Kate. At the library, and mama said if I ever met the woman with no aura again to leave. So I did.” 

 

There, technically she wasn't  _ lying.  _ She just wasn't telling her father everything. 

 

“Who's Kate?” Aurora asked again. 

 

“Someone we used to know.” Her father said slowly, clearly questioning how much he could say. He knew his daughter well, and if he said too little, she'd go find her own answers. Says too much and she would go head first into something she shouldn't. 

 

“How?” She already knew, but she wanted to know their take on her. 

 

_ Did they really cause Peter to feel like such an outsider that he ran straight into the arms of a Hunter?  _

 

_ “It's not important.”  _

 

“Bu-.”

 

“It's not important, Aurora. Let it go.” Her father said, quickly walking out of the room. 

 

_ Peter was right about one thing at least. The Hales' loved to avoid a scandal.  _

 

  * _. •. •._



 

_ “Mama?” _

 

“Yes sweetheart?” 

 

“Can I ask about Peter?” Her mama tensed, knuckles whitening where he held the book. 

 

She knew she should feel guilty about asking her mama about him, but she just wanted  _ answers.  _

 

Besides, it wasn't Peter's fault. It was Kate's. 

 

“Why?” He asked, voice tight.  _ Okay, maybe she felt a  _ **_little_ ** _ guilty.  _

 

_ “ _ That woman-the one I saw in Theodosia’s shop- cornered me in the library, and she mentioned him.”Her name was Kate.” 

 

She hadn't thought it was possible for her mama to tense any farther than he had been, but he didn't. “I told you to stay away from her.” Her mama's voice was cold, ice cold. 

 

“I know you did bu-.” 

 

Her mama stood abruptly and whipped around, “ _ But nothing, Aurora.  _ I told you to stay away from her, and like usual you didn't listen. Do you wanna know  _ why  _ I told you to stay away from her? She's the one who killed Peter. With mistletoe. She's also from a Hunter family. She won't hesitate to kill you. And you know what? I'm glad she killed Peter. He was  _ terrible.  _ You wanted to know about him, right?” Her mama's aura was a fiery red. He had never been this angry before. “He raped me. Several times. So when I ask you to leave it alone,  _ leave it alone. _ ” He seethed. 

 

Aurora's eyes welled up, “Mama, I-.”

 

He held up a hand, refusing to look at her, “You're grounded. And since you seem to have a problem listening, let me say it slowly, you. Are. Grounded. For a month. You may go to school and come straight home. You will not go to Theodosia's or to Claudette’s. School and home.” He dropped the book, turned on his heel and marched out of the room. 

  
“But, but it wasn't  _ him.”  _ She said softly, tears falling slowly down her cheeks. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I haven't proofread I yet and I didn't wanna wait. Let me know if it doesn't make sense, and/or any big errors, otherwise I'll go through and fix the errors a bit later.
> 
> What do you think of this chapter?


End file.
